Oscar Page Planning/Third Year
Oscar Edward Mortley is a third year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Roleplayer This character is roleplayed by Luctor Et Emergo. Talk Bubble Appearance Modelled by Kodi Smit-McPhee, Oscar is tall and slim, but untidy brown hair and green eyes. His skin is pasty, and he has a light dusting of freckles; he's grown considerably since his first years. Biography and Hogwarts Life Oscar was born to Cara and Joel Mortley on the 19th February in London, England. Born three years after his older sister, Lauren, the family were extremely happy; they lived in the heart of the city, surrounded by the constant hum of buses, taxis and pedestrians. The apartment looked out on the clean, sunny streets, and Oscar got along with all the kids in school. He was a cheerful soul, loving going out and spending his days in the sweet shops or gift shops. His parents were both magical, and Oscar discovered he was too, when he managed to sneak sweets from cupboards he couldn't reach in his kitchen by just thinking about it. His father walked in on him doing it, and whooped with delight - immediately, him and his wife began teaching their son all about magic. They taught him how to play Quidditch, the basic skills and spells which he'd need in life, self-defense... they taught him everything, and he's eternally grateful for that. When he was around six or seven, the Mortleys went up to Dorset to introduce Oscar to his cousins: Jayson, Jacqueline and Jake (which Oscar found rather amusing). They were all also magical, which delighted Oscar, and he immediately got along with his new-found cousins, especially Jake, who was the same age. The pair of giggling children got on like a house on fire; they played Quidditch - a skill they shared - and ran round the neighbourhood, playing pranks and buying tons of ice cream and sweets. Oscar adored everytime he saw Jake, and the pair are still best friends to this day. When Oscar was eight, his life changed dramatically. He was sleeping over at Jake's house whilst his mother, father and sister were travelling; but the train his family were on derailed and crashed violently, killing every passenger. The Castellans took Oscar in, but Oscar was a changed boy. The sudden shake of his life, and the loss of his beloved family pretty much destroyed him. He locked himself away, ate like a bird and began speaking less and less. Eventually, he gave up speaking entirely. When he was eleven, him and Jake were accepted into Hogwarts. Personality : Oscar is an introverted, selectively mute, shy boy; a shell of his former self, the death of his family changed him forever. Before the incident, Oscar was the bubbliest, happiest person imaginable. He loved going out in the woods, cycling and skateboarding, swimming in the lake, and other things young children should love doing. He was a social butterfly with a collection of friends and a permanent smile. Now, drawing a smile from him can be considered an achievement. : Oscar is selectively mute. He doesn't talk, and hasn't for a while now. He communicates through writing on paper, or spelling words out in the air; he just doesn't like speaking anymore. He doesn't like the sound of his own voice, and uses facial expressions to tell people what he's thinking. He doesn't even talk when he's alone. : Mature for his age, Oscar is skilled in the art of literature and has a wide vocabulary; he writes poetry, though it's often incredibly dark or depressing. He understands things and takes things seriously, and is incredibly smart for his age. He can figure out riddles and word puzzles swiftly, and often completely aces tests. : Oscar's experienced his fair share of teasing and bullying due to his quietness, and quite frankly, he's gotten extremely sick of it. He gets angry quite easily when he's teased, and it often shocks the bullies when his eyes become cold. When Oscar's about to snap, you can tell from the glare he sends you. Don't get him angry. : He has strong opinions and views on things, but he hates arguing. Once he's on a subject he loves, like art or reading, he could 'talk' for hours about it. He dislikes leading conversations, though - he feels like he's intruding and being selfish. Relationships and Peers Family= [[Jake Castellan|'Jake Castellan']] |-| Friends and Acquaintances= He met Faith Bagman when he saw her attempting to fly after she stormed out of the Flying lesson. He offered to help her, but she's stubborn, and refused. He likes her, though - he likes her confidence, and how she can be both quiet and quite loud at times. Also on the train, he met Flynn Matthews. After finding out they shared a love of comics and superheros, they got on immediately, and he actually managed to make Oscar laugh. Oscar never laughs. He's one of the few people Oscar considers friends. On the train, he bumped into Raven Briar at the Trolley. The conversation was a little slow, considering Oscar doesn't talk and Raven's dyslexic, but they kind of hit it off when they realised they shared a love of comics. He likes hanging out with her, she's a nice girl. Oscar met Niele Jusmaite on the train on his very first day. They got along, and he's happy she didn't judge him for his muteness. She's nice, and Oscar loves her Quidditch skills. He spoke with Charity Bagman, Faith's older sister, in the library, mostly about Faith (but then Faith walked in and the subject was swiftly changed). Oscar can tell Charity's nice, though. |-| Enemies= |-| Other= Skills Quidditch : Oscar is rather good at Quidditch; he learnt at a very young age and played often with his father, sister and Jake. He's better than most the kids in his year, and wants to persue a career in Quidditch if nothing else works. Poetry : Oscar loves writing poetry, even if most of it is extremely depressing. Mostly writing at 3am on sleepless nights, Oscar uses poetry to express his feelings and release everything he's bottled up. Drawing and Cartooning : He's a talented artist; Oscar can draw real life brilliantly, but prefers drawing cartoons. He's currently working on a large comic called The Wild and Fabulous Life of the Midnight Riders; ''he works on it in his spare time, between classes and at night, when it's peaceful. Other Main information= |-| Trivia= *He absolutely ''hates when people force him to talk. *Jake and his family are the only people who know why Oscar doesn't talk. Whenever he's asked, he just repeats that he doesn't like talking; there's no way he'd ever tell anyone what happened to his family unless they were very, very close to him. *He is heterosexual and demi-biromantic. *He's a big fan of classic novels, but he also loves comic books - Batman is the best superhero ever. *He's a massive video game fan, and is very good at them too. He's the type who'll play a whole concept game in one sitting. *His favourite Quidditch positions to play are Chaser and Beater. *He's a very quick writer, after a long time using the writing pad to talk. *He loves animals, especially big dogs like Huskies or Alsatians. *Christmas is his favourite holiday - fireplaces, snow, Christmas lights, Christmas trees, candycanes, family... heaven. *He pretty much lives on the Training Grounds; he's often practicing there. *He doesn't eat or sleep much. *If someone makes him laugh, they're definitely close to him. Category:Characters Category:DARP Category:Page Planning